


Multiple Encounters of the Human Kind

by Doorknob_NB



Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [1]
Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: (btw im making a legit google doc on both Ewia's race and language hmu if you want to see them), Aliens, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, I hope y'all like this!, Multi, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Sci-Fi, This is all just stuff I come up with when I'm dissociating and hyperfixating on alien stuff lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorknob_NB/pseuds/Doorknob_NB
Summary: Some humans are space orcs fanfiction I decided to write while sick at home.  Mostly just whatever idea I come up with for whatever character I decide to make in this universe.Featuring:-Really tall cat alien meets dysfunctional human-alien friend group-Really tall cat alien race shenanigans-Probably some weird misunderstanding between the aliens and humans.





	Multiple Encounters of the Human Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm J, and I decided to start making an alien race and language when I was staying home from school while sick one day. Then I decided to start writing stuff for humans are space orcs.
> 
> This is the product of that psychotic brain child. Enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr is some-lonely-knight, and if you want to talk about this stuff with me message me on there! See ya!

Ewia was quietly excited for today. They had finally been approved to join a ship crew not long ago, and today was the day when they would be officially joining the crew. The Olia was somehow able to contain their excitement, but they had a small smile on their face the entire time while they carried the singular bag of belongings they had. The ship they were joining was an explorer ship, though Ewia had been hired to replace the old trade master who had reportedly retired. They wondered what the job would be like, that and who they would be working with were the main things on their mind. Maybe they would meet a Hikwa! Ewia had never meet a Hikwa before, and the bird-like Hikwa were renowned warriors and negotiators. Ewia had to restrain themself from skipping as they arrived at the ship docks of the space port they were in.

They soon spotted the ship they were to join, the Gariane, and they speed walked towards the ship. They came up to the slightly bored looking guard waiting near the open entrance bay door of the ship, and their eyes flickered back open as Ewia approached. The green and purple alien, a Fiarn, Ewia thought, looked slightly intimidated by Ewia, though it was more than likely because of the fact they were roughly 8 units tall. That was rather tall for most species, though only average height for what Ewia was. Ewia greeted the lone guard with the standard Olia’ahr greeting of gently clasping two of your hands together and slightly bowing your head. The Olia offered a small smile, and showed the guard their identification.

“I’m supposed to be the new shipmate, I was hired to be the trade master?”

The fiarn blinked, looked at the identification, and checked through a tablet to find Ewia’s name. When he did, he nodded to Ewia and motioned for them to enter the ship. Ewia smiled and nodded back, then took themself and their bag onto the ship.

Ewia took in the interior of the ship as the guard closed the door behind the two of them. “So what would your name be?” Ewia asked politely to the guard, turning their head slightly to look at him. The guard blinked at the question, before responding. “My given name is Heliah.” Ewia smiled again, and nodded. “It is good to meet you, Heliah.”

And with that, Heliah started leading Ewia around the ship to get them used to the layout. He showed them the kitchen and dining area, then the common area, then the restrooms and cleaning areas. Everything went in order of what was next on the way, and eventually they made their way to the living quarters. Heliah had Ewia open the door with their handprint, and Ewia walked in and placed their bag down. Ewia placed it on the bed, and decided not to open it yet. They wanted to go and see how many others were in the ship first.

“Do you mind leading me back to the common area? I’d prefer not to get lost and sucked out of an airlock on my way there.” Ewia joked.

Heliah made a small noise of amusement. “Alright, I can lead you there but then I have to go report to the captain that you’re here.”

“As you would. That sounds good, then.” Ewia nodded, then proceeded to follow Heliah back to the common area.

After a bit of walking, the two arrived back to the large common area. Different types of seats meant for different species’ comfort sprawled the area, all of them able to be moved in some way so others could sit together or apart. A couple of televisions were on one side of the room, and other things like music players and some bookshelves were there as well. Ewia continued to look around, this time to see if anyone was actually in the common area. And when they started looking for other beings, they spotted about three others. A Nirtaj, and two Humans. Ewia watched them for a second, as Heliah waved goodbye and exited the common area to go report back to the captain. Ewia raised an arm to wave goodbye as well, then turned back to see what the three were doing. The nirtaj looked mildly disgruntled, and was holding about 7 thin cardboard cards, probably owned by one of the humans. One other human was glaring at their own cards, and the other human looked smug, only having a singular card left.

“Anyone have a 9?” The smug human asked.

The other human looked at the nirtaj pleadingly, but the nirtaj sighed and shook their head. The moth-like being reluctantly handed over one of their cards, and the smug human did a victory cry and placed the two cards down with a smile. The other human groaned and glared at the ceiling. It seems the one human won some sort of game.

“Miss Gina, you always win these games. Are you sure you’re not cheating somehow?” The nirtaj grumbled as they placed down their cards.

The victorious human shook their head with a grin. “You can’t cheat at Go Fish my dear friend! Borderline impossible.”

“I’m sure you’d find a way, G” The other human sighed. Then, they looked back down from the ceiling and noticed Ewia. They looked a little confused, but waved to them in greeting. Ewia blinked, then waved back to the human with curly hair. Ewia had no idea what they had walked in on, but it was pretty amusing to watch at least.

The other two noticed Ewia at that moment, and the other human, Gina, smiled at Ewia. “Oh, hey there! You new?” Ewia nodded at that. “Why don’t you come over and sit with us for a bit, there’re plenty of chairs.”

Ewia shrugged, and went to grab a chair to sit near the other three. When they sat down, they were introduced to the Jaral’lia, who the humans just called Lia, Gina, and Marcus. While Marcus and Gina were both humans, they looked very different. Gina was pale with freckles and a sort of reddish-brown hair, almost similar to some of the fur of Ewia’s own species, while Marcus had darker skin, and curly black hair.

“So what’s your name?” Marcus asked casually.

“My name is Ewia’a, but Ewia works fine.” Ewia answered calmly. Marcus nodded, satisfied with their answer.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you exactly? I’ve never seen anyone else that looks like you.” Gina asked.

Marcus hit Gina upside the head, and Gina made an offended sound.“Gina, you can’t just ask what someone’s race is!”

“I’m sorry I was just curious!” Gina grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. Lia didn’t seem surprised, as if this were an everyday thing. They gave Ewia a look like “This is normal.” Ewia just inwardly chuckled.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind the question. I’m Olia’ahr, but most just call us the Olia for simplicity’s sake.” Ewia kindly answered Gina’s original question.

“Oh, that’s cool! Where do you guys live?” Gina asked another question, smiling.

“We live in the Rarnak system, on the planet Oliamari. It’s mostly jungle, plains, and ocean.” Ewia gave a little bit of detail to their home.

“Oh wow, that sounds interesting! What’s it like there?” Marcus asked this time.

And with that, Ewia and the two humans had a conversation, mostly consisting of asking each other about their home systems. Lia occasionally jumped into the conversation, but was mostly content in just watching the three of them have their own little game of 20 questions. You guess this is the start of a new friendship.


End file.
